


Show Some Restraint

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Bondage, Community: 50kinkyways, Community: smut_69, Consensual Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sex is as important as eating or drinking and we ought to allow the one appetite to be satisfied with as little restraint or false modesty as the other.' - Marquis De Sade</p><p>Sometimes, self-restraint needs to be supplemented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Some Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the [50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt table, using prompt #19, "Handcuffs." Also fills the [smut_69](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile/) prompt #23 of the same name.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Nick stirred slowly, blinking his eyes open at the ceiling. The room was dark, the ceiling unfamiliar, and the mattress harder than the one he was used to...but the sounds of slumber, and the weight beside him on the bed - those were familiar to him. Very familiar, indeed.

He rolled over to face his bedmate, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Andy was stark naked beside him on the bed, the blankets pooled down around his ankles where he'd kicked them off in his sleep. Andy's arms were raised above his head, one hand slipped through the rails of his headboard, the other, curled around his head; and his head was turned away from Nick toward the window, his lips parted slightly in sleep.

In short, he was the most beautiful thing Nick had woken up with in a long while, and he was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Nick took complete and total advantage of Andy's continued slumber, allowing his eyes to roam his lover's body at will. From the shorter hair on his head, to the short stubble that shadowed and defined Andy's jaw...down to the hair covering his chest, and lower to the patch at his groin...and the half-hardened dick that laid there, stirring just as slightly as Andy was, in the throes of whatever dream he was lost in...

Nick reached over slowly, brushing just the tips of his fingers along Andy's gradually-thickening length, smiling to himself at the unconscious response to his touch. Nothing better than watching Andy get hard for him...

Still sound asleep, Andy moved slightly, his hips rocking unconsciously up toward the warm hand hovering above his cock.

Nick's smile deepened into a grin as Andy shifted up into his touch, his now fully-erect cock bobbing and twitching slightly, seeking more - more contact, more friction...

Well, he could certainly provide both...and he'd be more than happy to do it.

Watching Andy's face closely, Nick carefully sat up and straddled his legs, bending down to go eye-to-eye, so to speak, with Andy's dick. Nick caught sight of the growing drop of precome, glistening in the dull light filtering through the window blinds, and he swallowed a soft moan, his mouth watering with his hunger to taste Andy again.

Bracing his arms alongside Andy's thighs, Nick leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue over Andy's slit, lapping up the drop hanging there, and only whetting his appetite for more. Nick grew bolder when the other man didn't immediately stir, and used more of his tongue over Andy's head, wetting it well before shifting forward to wrap his lips around the shaft, sucking softly as he started to bob his head.

Andy's hand slipped down and tangled into Nick's hair even before he was completely awake. He moaned softly as he moved his hips up, wanting more of that hot, wet heat.

Nick moaned around Andy's cock at the feel of Andy's hand in his hair, slackening his jaw as Andy's hips rocked up, driving his cock deeper into Nick's mouth. Nick took as much of him in as he could from this angle, sucking him eagerly.

Andy moaned and finally opened his eyes, instantly realizing that it wasn't a dream. "Oh fuck," he rasped out. He tightened his hold on Nick's hair, pulling him back down on his cock. "Ohhhh...fuck, yeah..."

Nick let out a soft sound, reaching up to snag Andy's wrist. He pulled Andy's hand out of his hair and pulled away from his dick with a long, slow suck.

"Jesus fucking Christ... You try to do something nice for a guy, repay him for his hospitality, and this is the thanks I get?" Nick rasped out softly, a faint, playful smile playing over his lips. "The guy tries to gag me with his dick? Jesus, Andy, what the fuck?"

Andy arched up against Nick with a low keening sound of disapproval as the other man pulled away. "You like it when I gag you with my cock. Now shut up and suck," he rasped out, grinning sleepily at Nick.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Skib - I'm doing this on my terms tonight. No touching. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, mister, you'd better have a suggestion for me," Nick replied, his voice pitching down low as his grip tightened slightly on Andy's wrist. "What do you say?"

Andy looked down at Nick, his eyes glazed with need. "Box under the bed... use whatever you think is necessary."

Ah, the "toy box"... Nick's face nearly split in two from his grin, and he nodded slowly, sitting back on his heels. "Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight, the box..." he murmured, slipping off the bed and kneeling on the floor, groping under the bed for the item in question. Dragging it out, Nick lifted the lid and and sifted through the contents, several of the items' existences mentally noted and filed away for possible future use.

"Ah, here we go..." Nick murmured, pulling out a set of handcuffs and a key. "Perfect - quick, easy, secure... Yes, these will do well..."

Climbing to his feet, he twirled the cuffs lazily around his finger, staring down at Andy through half-hooded eyes. "Hands above your head, Andy. Sorry, lover, but since you lack self-restraint, I need to use manual restraint."

Andy tipped his head back and slowly put his hands above his head, wrapping his fingers around the smooth wooden bars. "See anything else in there you like? Added to it since the last time you'd been in it."

Nick chuckled softly as he slapped the first cuff onto Andy's wrist and threaded the second through the rails before clicking it shut on Andy's other wrist. "I did notice, actually," Nick murmured, and set the handcuff key on the night table before turning back to his lover, laid out on the bed before him.

"And yes, I did see some things that intrigued me..." Nick continued, wedging his hands between Andy's thighs to shove them apart. "In fact, there's a few things in there, I dare say, that might actually get some use this week," Nick murmured, crawling onto the bed into the space he'd just created between the other man's knees. "But right now, Andy, there is unfinished business between your hard cock and my warm, wet, _willing_ mouth..." Nick continued, punctuating his words with wet swipes of his tongue over Andy's shaft, until at last he wrapped his lips back around him, sinking slowly around him until his cock head hit the back of Nick's throat.

Andy moaned low and long as Nick's mouth slipped back down over his cock, hissing out a "yessss..." when he felt himself hit the back of Nick's throat. He arched his hips up, trying to get more of his cock down Nick's throat. His fists clenched, and he could feel the bite of the cold metal into his wrists, making him moan louder.

Nick's eyes were watering from the strain, but holy _fuck_ how he loved those fucking sounds Andy made... Nick shifted his jaw slightly, concentrating on relaxing his muscles, and pushed himself down further, feeling Andy enter his throat as Nick's nose brushed the hair at the base of Andy's dick.

Andy groaned. "Damn it, Nick...need more than that," he whispered. "You woke me up from a hell of a dream - better make it better than that."

Nick pulled back immediately, bracing his hands on Andy's hips as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Well, aren't we a smart-mouthed motherfucker tonight?" Nick drawled, digging his fingers into Andy's flesh. "First of all, Andy, I _was_ that 'hell of a dream' you were having...and second of all, your ass is cuffed to the bed. I can get up and walk away from you, and leave you with the prettiest set of blue balls you've ever fucking seen...and you're telling me _I_ have to do better? I don't have to do shit if I don't want to..."

Nick leaned forward and nipped sharply at Andy's lower lip, tugging it gently between his teeth. "You're damn lucky I _want_ to, Skibby...and as far as I'm concerned, you can just fucking lie there and accept what I choose to give you, because without me here right now, you'd be getting nothing at all. Do we understand each other?"

Andy swallowed hard, his cock throbbing at Nick's little speech, and moaned at the feel of Nick's teeth pulling his lip. "Yes..." he rasped out, his voice thick with need.

"Good boy," Nick growled softly, and nipped his way slowly down Andy's throat and chest to his belly, letting the stubble on his chin scrape lightly over Andy's cock as he resumed his position on his knees.

Immediately Nick dove forward, latching onto Andy's cock, bobbing over it and sucking like his life depended on it.

Andy's breath was gone at the feel of Nick's mouth on his cock. He was going to come embarrassingly fast at this rate...

He had no idea what it was that Nick had in store for him. He pulled hard on the cuffs, trying to focus on the biting edge of the cuff to keep himself from coming... But it just added to it, and his body throbbed from the combination of Nick's mouth and the shooting pain in his wrists. "God...so close," he whispered in warning to Nick.

Nick could tell by the changes in Andy's breathing, and the way he was jerking his arms, that he was close to losing control. Nick smiled, adding flicks and swirls of his tongue over the head and shaft, concentrating on driving his lover past the point of no return. It had been far too long since Andy had spilled in his mouth, and by God, he missed the taste of his come...and the feeling of satisfaction and power that came with knowing you'd driven another man crazy and made him come undone.

Nick slackened his jaw again and dropped down on Andy quickly, working his throat muscles around his dick. He dropped a hand between Andy's legs to press into that spot behind the balls that would shove him over the edge.

A raw cry slipped from Andy's mouth as his hips snapped up into Nick's mouth. His body seized up with his back bowed taut, his cock pulsing as he shot down Nick's throat. He moaned softly, whispering Nick's name as he came down from his high.

Nick let out a soft whimper at the sensations, slowly slipping his mouth back up Andy's shaft, milking the last few weak spasms onto his tongue so he could taste Andy before coming off of his cock altogether. Letting the softening member fall from his lips, Nick swallowed, making a self-satisfied purring sound in the back of his throat as he kissed his way back up Andy's body to his lips.

He lowered his mouth to Andy's, kissing him deeply, letting Andy taste himself on Nick's tongue before he cut the kiss short. "That's more like it, Andy. Short and fuckin' sweet."


End file.
